


Kamski/Leo one-shots

by Bisaster



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BIG OOF, Christmas, Dating, Fluff, Getting Back Together, I just wanna ship in peace, Little bit of convin, M/M, REEE, do not @ me, makeout, maybe aus, maybe one day smut, pls, until the remain silent, wing women Chloe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:19:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bisaster/pseuds/Bisaster
Summary: I really want people to at least look at the ship :)





	1. Not a fan of publicity

**Author's Note:**

> Pls enjoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when your boyfriend does bot like being famous. We stan some fluffy boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My guilty pleasure honestly, I hope I can infect y’all with this ;)  
> Also sorry it’s short.

**Implied sex//**

Leo blinked at his boyfriend standing in front of him. He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and sunglasses. “Eli, babe, what the actual  _fuck_ are you wearing?” Leo asked, taking off Elijah’s sunglasses. Elijah sighed and sat on Leo’s couch. “I know you don’t like it when people keep coming up to me, or the rumors media spreads. So I thought I could uh not be recognizable.” Leo stared at him and laughed. “Babe, trust me, I could care less. I appreciate the thought though.” Leo said sitting next to him. Sunglasses now on his own face. Huh, and Elijah thought he couldn’t look more douch, yet here they were. “Unless it’s not me, and it’s you that doesn’t like the attention.” Leo said a bit more softer. Elijah hated that. The fact that Leo could figure that out faster than anyone could, that he could read Elijah like a child’s book. He hated it so much, but loved it. It was nice, comforting actually, how Leo just knows. He did, however, love Leo’s ‘soft’ voice. That was _very_ ‘comforting’. Leo laid down and put his head on Elijah’s lap. Elijah sighed and ran a hand through Leo’s already messy hair. “We don’t have to go out today, we can just stay in my apartment if you like. I don’t really feel like going outside today.” Leo said, sunglasses still on his face. Elijah smiled and leaned down to kiss Leo. Leo hummed in response, gladly accepting the kiss. Elijah knows he wants to go outside, so he’ll make up for it later that night. Mentally noting himself to imform Chloe he’d be very late.

_”So as everyone is aware, it seems that Elijah Kamski has been seen with a possibly lover?”_

_”Yes Shay, it’s true. Mr.Kamski himself has been seen walking around with a lover.”_

_”Oh? And who is the lucky lady?”_

Elijah and Leo bust out laughing at that. “Oh shit, that’s fucking hilarious, they think you’re into chicks. Fucking deadass.” Leo said out of breath. Elijah laughed a bit harder at that. “God people are blind if they think you’re a women. No offense Leo, but even if you tried no one would even guess that you are at least trying to pass as a woman.” Elijah said, wiping a tear. “I’ll have you know, I’d be a fucking amazing woman. I bet I could rock 4 inch heals better than you!” Leo said, doing his best not to laugh. The two fell silent, staring at each other right before busting into a fit of giggles. This time Leo pulled Elijah into a kiss. Elijah let Leo lay him down on the couch, gladly ignoring the T.V gossip. Leo put a hand on Elijah’s waist, another cupping his face, while Elijah put his arms around Leo’s neck. As Elijah felt a hand go a bit further down, he knew it was time to make up to Leo about tonight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did yall like?


	2. Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo is in the spirit of Halloween! So he wants to scare the shit out of Elijah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short but the fluff makes up for it!  
> Hey guys its EatThatPussy42069 with yet another fanfic of this ship! (Leoski? Leojah?)

Leo grinned from behind the closet door(Ironic)as he waited for the soft padding sounds of his boyfriend’s feet.

Leo had came to visit Eli, but when he found out Eli was at a meeting, he convinced Chloe to not tell Elijah he was there. Chloe of course was confused, but when she realized the mischievous smirk on Leo’s face she sighed and agreed.

Leo wanted to scare Elijah, mostly because Halloween was two days away, but also because he loved to mess with Elijah.

So he waited... and waited... and played on his phone... and waited.

_Babe <3: Leo, wya, thought you were coming over???_

 

Elijah smirked as Leo agreed to come over.

Elijah was going to scare the shit out of Leo. He’d been wanting to do this for a while now. 

“Chloe! Come here please!” Elijah called.

Chloe waltzed in and stood before. 

“Yes, M- Elijah?” Chloe asked.

”Leo is coming over. When he gets here, tell him I had a meeting to go to.” Elijah said, standing up. Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Why?” Chloe asked. Elijah smirked once again, a glint of evil in his eye. 

“I’m going to scare him.” Was all he said, before leaving the room to go find a good spot.

Elijah knew that Leo liked his room. So that would be a good spot.... but where? He spent a few minutes searching for a good spot and decided to go for under the bed. He could easily hide there, and when Leo sat down, he’d grab his ankles. Perfect!

So Elijah got on his knees(Ironic) and slid underneath the bed and he waited... and he waited... and he read ... and he waited. Eventually he was getting bored and pulled out his phone.

_Babe <3: Leo, wya thought you were coming over???_

_Love: wdym?_

_Babe <3: I mean where are you? Like, in this house. Its been hours._

_Love: you’re here? I thought you were in a CyberLife meeting? I was waiting for you!_

_Babe <3: you never walked into the room???_

_Love: thats because I’m in the kitchen_

_Babe <3: why?_

_Love: cause, wait...what are you doing in the bedroom?_

_Babe <3: I was going to scare you..._

Elijah jumped a bit as he heard a bark of laughter throughout the house. Elijah slid from underneath the bed as he heard Leo run into the room. Leo was red from laughing and he had a tear escape his eye. 

“What? What’s funny?” Elijah asked, sounding a bit like a pouting toddler. 

Leo laughed a bit harder and pulled Elijah into a hug, his laughter muffled into the taller man’s chest. Elijah couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of his chest, soon he joined Leo in his fit of laughter. The two were practically in tears when they calmed down. 

“I- I was in the kitchen, hiding in the pantry, so- so i could scare the shit out of you.” Leo said, bursting into laughter every now and then.

Elijah would have laughed more but his lungs were begging for air. So instead, Elijah pressed his lips against Leo’s, who quickly returned the kiss. They stood like that for a minute, in each other’s embrace, a giggle escaping every now and then.

However their sweet moment was cut off when Chloe snuck up behind them, yelling ‘Boo!’. Both men let out a very ‘manly’(if you could even call it that)scream

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, what the fUCK is their ship name yall? C’mon, we can do it.


	3. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah wants one thing for Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, huh? :)

Elijah sat in his house, staring outside watching the snowfall. Elijah had gotten a call from his sister, and a text from his brother, but nothing else from anyone.

Elijah turned and looked at the Christmas Tree in the room with pain.

_“Oh yeah Eli, this is the tree. Look at it! It’s huge!” Leo grinned as he looked over the tree._

_Elijah smiled and watched Leo stare in awe at the tree._

_“All right, then we will get it.”_

Elijah’s heart ached at the memory. Obviously it wasn’t the same tree as the one now. A complete different one that reminded Elijah of their first tree. Elijah curled under the blanket even more and looked back out the window. However, that hurt as well.

_“So I was thinking we stop by at your da-“ Something soft and wet hit Elijah in the back of his head, cutting him off._

_Elijah turned around and saw a smirking Leo holding a snowball._

_“Really Leo?” Elijah groaned, then a snowball hit him square in the face._

_“All right, we are really going to play like this?” Elijah asked, grabbing snow and forming it into a ball._

_Leo tried to scramble away but Elijah was too fast and hit him in the shoulder._

_Leo laughed and made a snowball as he took cover behind a bush._

Elijah smiled sadly at the memory, Leo had tripped at one point and smacked face first into a layer of snow. Elijah had laughed so hard that day. Chloe had also scolded them for being out in the cold for so long.

Chloe came into the room with a cup of hot chocolate and some cookies. Chloe sat the tray in front of him before sitting down next to him.

“I know it’s not the same without him, Elijah, but you still need to have something in your stomach.” Chloe said softly.

As if on cue Elijah felt his stomach grumble, practically begging for food.

“I miss him.” Elijah sighed and grabbed a cookie from the plate.

“Would you like to talk about it? You haven’t said much since...the…” Chloe paused trying to think of how to address the problem.

“No.” Elijah said quickly.

Chloe would have pressed but she saw the pained look in Elijah’s eyes and backed off the subject. The two sat in silence when the doorbell rang.

“Ah, it must be the groceries.” Chloe said, the she stood and walked out the room.

Chloe rushed to the door and prayed it was who she thought it was. A flood of relief filled her body as she opened the door and Leo stood there looking nervous.

“Leo, thank you so much for showing up.” Chloe pulled him inside, a smile on her face.

“It’s nothing, really.” Leo said, rubbing his neck.

“You know it means a lot, so hush. He’s been sulking in the room all day, I can only imagine you’ve been doing the exact same.” Chloe informed.

“You’d be right about that. I fucking missed both of you guys.” Leo admitted.

“Good, now follow me.” Chloe instructed, the smile on her face growing.

 

Elijah was thinking about how soft Leo’s hair was when Chloe came back into room.

“Was it the groceries?” Elijah asked.

“Oh yes, I got a few goods and sweets. Would you like some?” Chloe offered.

Elijah raised an eyebrow but nodded.

“You will have to follow me into the kitchen, if you don’t mind.” Chloe said, repressing a smile.

Elijah groaned and wrapped the blanket around himself, following Chloe into the kitchen.

“Is that cherry pie?” Elijah asked, licking his lips.

“Yup, if you want, the powdered sugar is in the pantry. I have to get the second batch of cookies so you’ll have to get it yourself.” Chloe said, pulling on oven mitts.

Elijah nodded and walked over to the pantry and opened it.

“Powdered sugar on cherry pie, Eli? No offense but that sounds gross.” Leo said with scrunched nose, the powdered sugar in his hand.

Elijah nearly had a heart attack and dropped the blanket.

“What? Is this a dream? Did I fall asleep? Is this real?” Elijah breathed out, eyes wide.

Leo put down the powdered sugar and wrapped his arms around Elijah and pulled him into a hug.

“I fucking hope not, otherwise I will be very mad when I wake up.” Leo muttered.

Elijah hugged him back tightly, like he was afraid that if he let go Leo would disappear. They stood like that for a few minutes then Elijah finally pulled back, just to look over Leo.

Leo definitely looked a million times better. Leo wasn’t pale, he didn’t look like he’d only gotten a minute of sleep, he looked amazing compared to last time.

Elijah’s heart was screaming, and the only solution to that was to kiss Leo. Then never let Leo go. Their lips met and Elijah felt like he had just fallen in love forty times in a row. Elijah cupped Leo’s face, and Leo put his hands on Elijah’s waist.

They broke the kiss due to the fact both(unfortunately)needed to breath.

“You still can’t stop looking like a hobo?” Elijah said breathlessly.

“Hey! I didn’t come here to get insulted for my fashion.” Leo huffed.

“You insulted my way of eating pie, suffer.” Elijah grinned.

Leo glared at Elijah then pulled him in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart busted while writing this. Also that Comic sans shit works, wrote this in one sitting.  
> Merry Christmas


End file.
